Fullmetal & The King of Games
by eddieb3
Summary: Yugi Gets transported to a new world where he meets the Elric brothers and finds out secrets which he had never known. This story has a lot of comedy as well as some drama, action, and suspenseful.
1. Meeting The Elric Brothers

Motto and Elric 

By Eddie B.

Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian Kings played a game of great and terrible power…

Yugi: Finally I solved the millennium puzzle

Many years later

Yugi: I play Different Dimension Capsule!

Kaiba: that wont help you!

Suddenly the millennium puzzle glows…

Yugi: What's Happening

Yugi: Pharaoh Where are you?

Yugi wanders the maze until he comes to a door.

Yugi: What's in here?

He opens the door and he sees his different dimension Capsule in the middle of the room.

Yugi: What is this?

He walks towards it and as he gets closer a blinding light shines out…..

CENTRAL

Ed: Hey Al, what are you doing over there?

Al: I found something…

Ed: What is it?

Al: Looks like a picture, with writing and numbers

Ed: I can see that Al

Al: Then why did you ask?

Ed: Forget it

Al: Aren't you curious of what it is

Ed: Uh, no.

Al: it says "Different Dimension Capsule

Ed: Al just forget about it. It's probably nothing.

Al: You never know

Ed: Just give me that thing

Ed grabs the card and rips it in half

Al: How could you Brother?

Ed: You were whining over nothing

Al lowers himself to the ground and draws a circle….

The card comes back together

Al: Brother!

Ed: What now?

The card starts glowing, It lifts off the ground and a blinding light gleams off of it.

Ed: What did you do Al?

Al: I just fixed it!

The light dies down and a figure appears

Ed: Whose There?

: Who me? I am Yugi Motto. Who Are You?

Ed: I am Edward Elric "THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST"

Al: and I'm Al I'm his younger brother.

Yugi: Nice to meet you… Hey. HEY WHERES MY PUZZLE?

Yugi drops to the ground looking for his puzzle

Ed: (Puzzle?)

Al: What does it look like?

Yugi: Its shaped like a pyramid with an eye on it.

Al: Brother look on his arm

Ed: What is it? Hey it has cards like the one you found Al, only there's a bunch of'em.

Ed: Hey **Pokes Yugi**

Ed: What's that thing on your arm and what's with the cards

Yugi: These Are Duel Monster cards, and this is a duel disc..

Ed & Al?

Yugi: I lost my puzzle

Al: Why don't you come back with us?

Ed: Al! we don't even no this guy. We don't even know if we can trust him, I mean just look at his hair.

Ed: Why not, come on kid.

Yugi stands up. He is eye to eye with Ed…

Yugi: Hey were the same size; I might be a little taller

Ed: You callin me SHORT. The only reason your taller is that thing on your head that makes you 3 feet taller why I ought to…

Al: Brother Calm down

Yugi: Sorry didn't mean anything by it.

Al: so what's that thing on your arm?

Yugi: It's a duel disc. Haven't you guys heard of them? They are the latest things from Kaiba Corp.

Ed: Nope never heard of it

Al: Me either. What's it do?

Yugi: Let me show you

They walk outside into the street. Yugi Turns his duel disc on. The pieces fly off…

Yugi: Ok Now watch.

Yugi lays one of his cards on the disc and the monster comes out

Ed: He just brought that card to life.

Al: He must be an Alchemist

Ed: How did you do that? Tell me

Yugi: Its just a hologram

Ed: A what?

Yugi walks towards it and pulls his hand right through the monster

Ed: What? But how?

Ed walks over and passes his hand through the monsters gut

Ed: **Gulp**

Yugi: See I have a whole deck of cards I can play

Ed and Al rush over and look at all the cards.

Al: Why are there different colors.

Ed: What are these?

Ed holds 3 Egyptian god cards.

Yugi: Those are my most powerful cards. We use cards to fight against one another in duels.

Ed: And does somebody die at the end

Yugi: No, the loser goes home usually.

Ed: Well you're not the only alchemist

Ed throws his coat off and slams his hands into the ground creating a small replica of him.

Yugi: Wow how did you do that? Wait, you're a….

Ed: That's right

Yugi: MAGICIAN, I had one at my birthday party once he wasn't very good. But that was amazing what you did almost looked too real.

Ed drops to the ground while Al runs back in.

Ed: NO you Moron I'm an Alchemist.

Yugi: You mean like a wizard…

Ed: No an alchemist, like you.

Yugi: I am no alchemist I'm a duelist. Wait I have a card called "Homunculus the Alchemic Being"

Yugi sets it on the disc. A man appears.

Ed: That's. That's……… Homunculus. He could adapt himself and his alchemy to any environment

Yugi: That's right he can change his type

An Hour Later after another Duel school by Yugi

Ed: Wow I never knew cards could be so complicating.

Yugi: Yeah, well I am tired. Where's the TV?

Ed: the what?

Al: huh?

Yugi: As a matter of fact… why aren't there many cars, and big buildings and… and…. Where am I?

Ed and Al watch Yugi scream

To Be Continued.

If you like it maybe i can finish it. Visit my Homepage http/ 


	2. Is Yugi crazy

Motto & Elric Part 2

Ed and Al watch Yugi Screaming.

Ed: This guy is a little nuts.

Al: I think he is lost

Ed: I know Al

Yugi: I don't get it what happened, my puzzle is gone and nothing makes sense

Ed: He's Talking to himself.

A little while later

Ed: So you got all that

Yugi: Yeah, but I still have no way of getting back to my time

Ed: Yeah whatever, so what is the puzzle you are looking for?

Yugi: It is one of 7 Millennium Items from Egypt containing the soul of the pharaoh

Ed: So its worth a lot of money and that's why you want it back.

Yugi: No, I made a promise to help the pharaoh get his memory back and if the puzzle falls into the wrong hands it can mean disaster.

Ed: So what about the other Seven?

Yugi: Each of the seven has its own power used in Egypt.

Ed: Yeah sure.

Yugi: Its true

Ed: Uh huh, whatever

Al: There is no such thing as magic

Yugi: You sound just like Kaiba.

Ed: Who

Yugi: Oh never mind

Back In Domino City

Kaiba: Yugi Where are you?

…

Back to the story

Ed: We got to figure out how to get him home

Yugi: The last thing I remember before meeting you two was, seeing different dimension capsule while I was inside my puzzle…

Ed: Inside the puzzle?

Al: Ed that card we found said "Different Dimension Capsule" On top of it.

Ed: That's right and when you fixed it, it started glowing and we met him.

Yugi: What, that must be it. So where is the card

Ed: Uh, Al?

Al: Oh No, I left it there during all the excitement.

Yugi: NOO

Ed: Don't worry we will just go get it

10 minutes later

Ed: Its gone

Al: Are you sure this is the place

Ed: What are you talking about you led us here

Yugi: My only chance is gone, along with my puzzle

Al: Its ok you can always stay here a while

Ed: Sure, lets get back

Mess Hall

Yugi: This is what you guys eat, I will be right back

Ed: What's his problem?

Yugi: lets see where's the garbage can?

: Ed there you are

Yugi: What

Roy: Ed you've gotten taller, Nice hair.

Ed: What'd you say?

Roy: Hmm, either I'm seeing double, or I'm Hungry. Bye Ed, both you

Ed: What's his problem

Yugi goes back and sits down

Ed: You going to eat that

Yugi: No you can have it

Hughes: Ed I see you finally found a friend your own age, or at least your own size.

Leans over to Yugi (Just messing with him) Wink

Ed: What was that?

Ed grabs his shirt and tries throwing him to the ground but Yugi and Al stop him.

Hughes: HaHa, oh that gets you every time, and it never gets old. (and the wounds eventually go away)

Ed: I hate you

Hughes: I know you don't mean that

Ed gets up and walks back to his room, Al rushes to follow.

Yugi: Bye Sir!

Yugi is gone in a flash

Hughes: Those little one sure can run fast

Later that night

Yugi: everyone is asleep. Doesn't that guy ever take his armor off.

Ed: **Snore** I'm not short…Your just to tall

Yugi: These to seem very honest, but I miss my friends, and what could have happened to the pharaoh.

**Somewhere Else**

Pharaoh: Where am I, this place is beautiful.

: Hey

Pharaoh: Whose there?

: Over Here!

Pharaoh: Hello, who are you

: Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum

Pharaoh: That's a peculiar name

Ash: Thanks, and this is Pikachu

Pharaoh: It looks like a Rat

Pikachu: Pika Pika, PIKACHU

A bolt of lightning smashes into him

Pharaoh: I want to go home

Back to Yugi's thoughts

Yugi: Well where ever he is I am sure he is fine

TO BE CONTINUED

I hope you enjoyed the second Chapter, I enjoyed making it. Just remember I am trying to make this a funny story but a good story. And also the Pokemon thing was just another joke, I will not get into that story. At least not much. See you again on chapter 2.

Email me your comments


	3. Research and duels

Motto Meets Elric Pt. 3

**THE NEXT DAY**

Yugi: So guys what are we going to do today.

Ed: You know we have things to do.

Yugi: Can I be included.

Al: Come on Ed, he has nowhere else to go.

Ed: Fine if you can keep up.

Yugi: Thanks

Ed: Still no leads on the Philosophers stone.

Al: We will find it Ed

Yugi: Philosophers Stone?

Ed: A stone that contains incredible power.

Al: We need it to…

Ed: Quiet Al.

Yugi: Oh, you know a while ago there was a stone that I had, It was part of the seal of Orhicalcos.

Ed: The What!

Yugi: It is an evil seal that enslaves peoples minds, it's a long story.

30 minutes later

Yugi: And that's how it all happened.

Ed: Sounds a little Farfetched

Yugi: Yeah I guess it does

Ed: But Orhicalcos sounds Familiar. Why don't we go to the library?

Yugi: Ok

Al: Do you have an Idea or something brother?

Ed: No,

**At The Library**

Ed: Lets see Orhicalcos… Orhicalcos… Orhicalcos… Aha here it is.

Yugi: What's it say?

Ed: This stone was powered the same way as a philosophers stone. Atlantis sank, and everyone died. That is how it grew to be so powerful. And The Seal it looks just like an…

Al: Alchemy Circle!

Yugi: It does?

Ed: Yeah, But what does it mean, If only there was someone to help us.

Yugi: Maybe if we look up Atlantis we can read more into it…

Ed: Yeah, Al lets get some more books

**After a lot of research**

Yugi: I'm tired

Ed: Yeah, that's enough for today

Ed: Excuse me Mam, may I check this out.

Librarian: Of course

Ed: Thank you, lets go

Yugi: I can't believe it is so late already

Ed: Yeah time flies when your busy

**Back In Ed's Room**

Al: You beat me again

Yugi: You are just a beginner

Al: Yeah, but you even let me use your powerful Monsters.

Yugi: Remember its not about power, or who wins or loses. It is about playing and having fun. And when you believe with all your heart that you can do something, you can do anything.

Ed: Come on your making me sick

Al: Ed would you like to play?

Ed: Yeah right why would I want to play

Al: Your right you probably couldn't figure it out anyway

Ed: Yeah whatev…Wait, WHAT! I could figure this game out in a heartbeat.

Yugi: I can teach you how to play

Ed: Fine I'll show you,

**5 Minutes Later**

Ed: All right already I understand

Yugi: Ok then I play Great White

Ed: Alright the I will play Uraby and I will attack your shark

Yugi: Ok, Ed loses 100 life points.

Ed: What, why did I lose, my dinosaur could beat a little shark any day.

Yugi: But it is too weak to beat this shark

Ed: What why.

Yugi: Its attack is only 1500, If you were listening when I was explaining you would know.

Ed: Fine, I play Battle ox, Battle OX Attack his shark

Yugi: I activate Trap Hole

Ed: What, you set a trap

Yugi: that's right, and this one destroys your monster

Ed: oh come on the rules are all helping you!

Yugi: Lets see now its my turn, I sacrifice my great white to summon "Summoned Skull"

Ed: That thing looks a bit scary. Wow its points are high. But I have no monsters for you to attack, Ha Ha. Who has the upper hand now

Al: (oh brother)

Yugi: Yep your right that's why I am targeting you

Ed: What… ME?

Yugi: Yep and that wipes away the rest of your life points

Ed: Yeah Yeah, it wasn't that fun anyway.

Yugi: Yeah two turns is a very short game

Ed: Who you callin short you shrimp I could beat you any day I wanted to it was jjust boring so I let you win, so I could go to bed.

Yugi: I didn't mean it like that

Ed stomps out of the room

Al: Sorry he takes that so seriously

Yugi: That's ok.

Ed Stomps back in

Ed: This is my room, so I don't need to leave.

Yugi: I'm sorry Ed, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. If you haven't noticed I'm short. But I don't let it bother me. Because its who I am

Yugi leaves the room

Al: Brother, you don't have to be so mean. He wasn't even calling you short, he was talking about the game. I'm going with him for a while.

Ed: Fine

Outside, Yugi is sitting on the curb of the street.

Yugi: Oh, hi Al

Al: Hi Yugi,

The two stare into the stars

Yugi: These stars are beautiful, I don't usually get to see them

Al: Yeah Me either.

Yugi: Maybe you would if you would take off that armor, or at least the helmet

Al: Um

Yugi: What it must get hot

Al: You don't understand. But I cant take this suit off, (no matter how much I want to)

Yugi: If you want to why don't you

Al: What I said that out loud

Yugi stands up

Yugi: Come on, I haven't even seen your face

Yugi Reaches for the helmet and pulls it off

Yugi: Huh, what…..

He looks inside the armor

Yugi: Theres nobody there

Al: No I am here

Yugi falls to the ground as he sees the headless suit stand up and the helmets eyes glow as it speaks.

Yugi: Gulp

Al: Please don't be afraid

Yugi: You, you, your not there

Al: This is.. wait…

Yugi faints and falls to the ground

**To be continued**

I hope this is getting better. I will continue. If you would like to see a Pt. 4 feel free to write to me and inspire me to keep writing.


	4. Power of the Orichalcos

Motto Meets Elric Pt.4 

Ed: Hey Al, he's waking up

Al: Yeah

Yugi: What happened

Al: You fainted

Yugi: oh, I thought you were empty

Al: Uh, he..he..

Ed: There is something we haven't told you, something we didn't want to tell you…

Yugi: What?

Ed takes off his red coat

Yugi: You, you have a robot arm

Ed: its called an automail.

Yugi: oh

Ed: Something I did cost me my arm, my leg, and Als body

Al: Brother, we both did it

Yugi: his body?

Al: yes

Yugi: So you're just armor

Al: No my soul is still in here

Yugi: oh

Ed: I know this must be strange for you

Yugi: No not really

Ed: I understand… Wait! What do you mean not really

Yugi: Its almost the same as my story. The ancient pharaoh inhabits my puzzle just like your brother in that suit. It's not exactly the same but I understand.

Ed: I didn't think of it like that

Yugi: And my friend was once a robotic monkey

Ed: ………

Yugi: I am sorry for how hard its been for you

Ed: No need to be sorry, why don't we go out

Al: Yeah I need to get moving

Yugi: Me too

Ed: Lets get back and do some research

Yugi: Ok

**Minutes later in the library**

Ed: Hmm, interesting

Yugi: Yeah, I didn't know there were so many great games.

Ed: What? Hey we are supposed to be doing research.

Yugi: I know, but all work and no play, umm… does something I cant remember

Ed: Lets see… Orichalcos…You said there was a card.

Yugi: Yeah, but it was destroyed. That thing brings out the evil in people.

Ed: Hmm.

Yugi: I experienced its power first hand. It's not something you want to use

**Later That Evening**

Ed: I'm going out for a bit

Al: You want us to go

Ed: Naa, stay here.

Al: Ok

Yugi: where do you think he's going

Al: I don't know

**Outside away from everyone**

Ed: Hmm, should I do this? I've got to

Ed brings out the book he checked out from the library

Ed: Ok got everything I need

Ed draws a transmutation circle, like the Orichalcos. He puts some shells and jewels into the middle.

Ed: Here I go

Ed lays his arms onto the circle and…

Ed: I did it

The crystal like stone lies in the middle of the circle

Ed: Now what…

**Back at home**

Al: Ed sure has been gone a while

Yugi: I'm sure he's fine (but why do I get the feeling he isn't)

**Ed's Room**

Ed: This stone is amazing, I can do anything

**Ed's Room**

Yugi: I sense something

Al: What

Yugi: Your brother, lets go

Yugi darts out the door and outside he runs to a blue light.

Al: What's that?

Yugi: Its Ed…

Up in the dark sky Ed is glowing as bright as the sun

Yugi: It's the stone

Al: Brother come down

Ed: What's wrong Al, Cant you see the power I possess now

Al: Brother…

Yugi: Ed get rid of the stone

Ed: Why I'm so close now

Al: Brother! Listen to him

Roy: What's going on here? Fullmetal get down here

Yugi: Its no good his hatred & anger in his heart has all been released

Roy: What are we going to do?

Hughes: Wow, whats happening here

Ed: Major Hughes what a surprise

Hughes: Ed, get down here. Can't you see your going to hurt yourself?

Ed: If I were you I would be more worried about your own lives

Yugi: He isn't listening

Al runs out towards his brother leaping into the air

Al: Brother stop this

Al grabs his automail hand and tries to pull the stone away from him.

Ed: Al I'm disappointed in you

Ed transmutates his automail into a huge sword, as it grows it goes through Al's Body and once Al lets go he slices half of him off.

Yugi: Al!

Al: Brother, don't worry about me.

Roy: That's it Fullmetal

Roy snaps his fingers and shoots a huge wave of fire at Ed

Roy: What!

Ed: You think it would be that easy

Ed dives down from the sky plunging himself into the ground

Roy: where'd he go?

Hughes: Good question… Ill be inside

Hughes rushes off the scene

Yugi: What's he planning?

The ground starts rumbling and suddenly a giant metal version of Ed comes out of the ground.

Ed: So guys whose short now

The giant Ed's Arm extends out into a giant sword

Roy: Ah, I can't believe it. I've never seen anything so huge

Armstrong: May I be of some assistance Sir

Roy: I don't think there's anything you can do.

Armstrong: Nonsense, I once smashed through a tank

Armstrong runs towards Ed

Armstrong: WhoYaaA

Armstrong smashes his fists into the huge foot of the monster Ed

Armstrong: Ow, that hurt.

The Monster Ed swings its foot up and kicks Armstrong through the building into the distance.

Roy: Did you see how easy that was for him

Yugi: There's nothing we can do. Unless!

The Monster Ed, jumps and smashes into the ground where Mustang and Yugi are standing.

Yugi, Roy: Ahh

Roy: This is getting out of hand, I'm sorry fullmetal but I have to do this

Roy runs towards the monster Ed, and releases a giant whirlwind of Fire Swarming through every piece of it.

Roy: That should have taken care of it… What!

Standing behind him was the monster Ed, only now he was fiery hot

Ed: Thanks Mustang. I feel much better now

Ed swings his sword down into the ground like a comet hitting the earth. Destroying everything within half a mile.

Ed: That was fun

Al: Brother…

Yugi: There's only one chance… YU-GI-..Oh I forgot I don't have my puzzle

Ed: Ha Ha, theres no need to run your going to die anyway…

Yugi runs and ducks behind a rock

Ed: Come out wherever you are

Yugi: Its like there's no way to beat him

Yugi looks at his duel disk.

Yugi: Wait that's it. The stone has something to do with duel monsters so they might be able to stop it, without hurting Ed.

Yugi gets up and steps into sight of Ed

Ed: There you are!

Yugi: Come and get me

The monster Ed rushes towards Yugi

Yugi: I summon Obelisk the Tormentor

Obelisk Standing as tall as Ed, stops him

Ed: What? Finally a challenge

Ed swings into obelisks and knocks him to the ground

Ed: Hey Yugi, Consider this a rematch

Yugi: I summon Slifer the sky dragon

Slifer blocks Ed's Attack, and releases its own attack at him

Ed: Ahh. Why you

Yugi: You cant Win Ed. Get rid of the stone

Ed: No, I wont

Ed Swings his sword and slashes slifer in half

Yugi: You beat it

Ed: Now it's the blue ones turn

Ed swings towards obelisk

Yugi: Reveal trap, Mirror Force, It will reflect your attack back on you Ed. Game over

The attack flys back smashing Ed into the ground

The earth rumbles again, Ed comes back up but this time the entire monster glows blue from the Orichalcos, and the mark on its head

Ed: It's not over yet

Yugi: It just made him stronger, How do you fight an Alchemist?

Ed: Stop messing around

Yugi: That's it with an Alchemist

Ed: What

Yugi: I summon "Homunculus The Alchemic Being"

Ed: Homunculus!

Yugi: And I fuse him together with my Obelisk the Tormentor to form a new monser

Ed: What!

Yugi: "Obelisk The Ultimate Alchemist"

Standing twice as high as Ed, it plunges its huge fist onto the top of Ed

Ed: Ahh

Ed is on the ground but not out

Yugi: Obelisk draw your circle and take away all his power

The giant monster speeds around the giant Ed and creates a circle, smashes its fist into it and…A huge light brighter then the sun fills up the entire sky

Yugi: Its over

Yugi falls to the ground, and lying in the middle of the giant circle is Ed

**1 Week Later**

Ed: oh my head

Yugi: I know how you feel

Ed: What happened

Yugi: it's a long story

Ed: Al, where's Al!

Yugi: He's over there

Ed: Al… Al, Al what's wrong!

Al: Why brother, why did you have so much anger inside of you

Ed: Al, I remember now. I made that stone

Yugi: Yeah you did

Ed: What happened to the stone?

Yugi: It was destroyed.

Ed: I guess that's good; I don't understand what came over me.

Yugi: It's too hard to understand.

**A day later**

Ed: Hey mustang come on tell everyone how I beat you again!

Roy: You cheated, using an amplifier for yourself.

Ed: SO What I still beat you

Roy: You also destroyed Headquartes.

Hughes: Which by the way is coming out of your salary?

Ed: WHAT

Roy: As they say don't do the crime if you cant pay the fine. Or something like that

Armstrong: Hola greetings from Mexico. What a headache. Good thing I landed in a Hospital. (Even if it was the fountain outside)

Ed: Well at least things are back to normal

Yugi: For you maybe

Al: Ed?

Ed: Yeah Al

Al: Do you think you can fix me now

To be continued 

Hey, you made it through Chapter 4, this was the longest one ive written so far. I hope you enjoyed it. I have been receiving some comments about the script format of this story. I like writing script format because it is easy and I can get a lot more done. Well thanks for reading, feel free to review! NOTE: I love getting Reviews in my mailbox


	5. The Dueling Alchemist

Finally now that School is over I can continue. Sorry it's been so long since my last one. Well I have not received any real negative reviews. Except for some I hate script format people. But I was expecting people to kill me for putting Fullmetal Alchemist and Yu-Gi-Oh together. 

I have never done one of these but sense I see them on a lot I thought I better put it.

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Yu-Gi-Oh this is just a fan fiction done by a fan.

Motto Meets Elric Pt.5 

Ed: Well glad to see you as your old self again Al

Al: Same with you Ed.

Ed: Where's Yugi?

Al: I don't know I never saw him come out of the room.

Ed: Maybe he's still there.

Ed and Al walk in to find that Yugi is not there.

Ed: Where is he?

: Thanks for the compliments but it wasn't that good. I do it all the time at home.

Ed: That sounds like him lets go Al

Al: Wait for me

: I don't know if I could do that. What? Really? Thanks.

Ed: There Mustangs Office

Ed slams the door open

Ed: Hey what are you too talking about?

Yugi: Oh Hi Ed, Hi Al.

Roy: Do you need something Edward?

Ed: What…No I was just looking for Yugi.

Ed looks at Yugi's hand.

Ed: Hey… Is that a…..

Roy: That's right Ed, It's the new State Alchemist in training Watch

Ed: WHHATT

Yugi: Isn't it cool it looks like yours Ed except mine says Jr. on the back.

Ed: Oh so its not real, that's a relief…

Roy: No, its real…

Yugi: Yeah I am the "Dueling Alchemist" isn't that cool.

Ed: What you don't even know Alchemy.

Yugi: Yeah I know

Ed: Besides theres things you have to do to become a State Alchemist. You have to do a test, and a written test, and why am I explaining this to you they only take 1 new alchemist every year and I know that they have already chosen.

Roy: Junior State Alchemist, rules don't apply to him…besides he beat you

Al: he did kind of beat you with Alchemy

Ed: WHAT AM I ALONE HERE

Roy: It seems that way

A few hours later 

Yugi: Hey Ed, what's up?

Ed: What? Oh hi Yugi

Yugi: What's wrong?

Ed: Nothing just go

Yugi: I know this is about that thing earlier. I can always give it back, and just forget about it.

Ed stays still and acts like he's not listening

Yugi: But it was Roy's Idea to call me the "Dueling Alchemist" This was just a plot to get you to work harder and to let me stay here.

Ed: yeah. Yeah. Its just that me and Al worked so hard to get here and you got in within a few months.

Yugi: Yeah sorry about that

Ed: Why are you always sorry. I am the one being the baby

Yugi: Yeah

Ed: YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO AGREE WITH ME

Yugi: Sorry

Ed: Ahhh…

Al: Hey guys

Yugi: Hey Al

Ed: Hey Al. Hey Yugi where's your Duel disc.

Yugi: Oh Roy wanted to borrow it

Ed: Why do you keep calling him Roy?

Yugi: That's his name isn't it.

Ed: Well yeah but I bet not even his mother calls him Roy.

Yugi: But he told me too.

Ed: Hey why would he want your disc?

Yugi: I don't know

Mustangs Office 

Mustang: Hmm what does this button do?

Mustang presses the button on the back and the duel disc opens up into its dueling form

Mustang: Oh now that's cool.

Mustang fiddles with it putting different things on the spaces

Mustang: What Error, but its suppose to come alive.

Mustang then goes through Yugi's deck of cards.

Mustang: This must be what he uses

Mustang sets it on his desk and notices a small compartment on the bottom of the duel disc.

Mustang: What's this? I got it

Mustang pulls out his knife and tries to pry it open.

# Snap

Mustang: oops I broke it off…What's That?

Mustang put his hand into the small compartment and pulls out a small red stone.

Mustang: This cant be what I think it is….

Back in Ed's Room 

Yugi: Lets go see where he is with my duel disc.

Ed: Yeah

Yugi opens the door and Mustang is standing there

Yugi: Hey Roy, are you done with my duel disc.

Mustang: Yugi come with me please

Yugi: What, why?

Ed: Hey what's up mustang

Mustang: This is not your concern Ed

The door shuts

Mustang: Havoc stay here and keep watch on this door don't let them out

Havoc: Yes Sir

Mustang: Riza?

Riza Hawkeye: Yes sir

Mustang: Armstrong?

Armstrong: Yes sir

Mustang: Hughes? Wait what do you want

Hughes: Just wondering what the commotion is all about

Mustang: Get out of here, Yugi come on.

Mustangs office 

Yugi: So what's up?

Mustang: Yugi, have you heard of the Philosophers Stone?

Yugi: Yes, that's what Ed and Al are looking for.

Mustang: Is that all you know. Is what they have told you?

Yugi: Yeah pretty much.

Mustang: Yugi this is what I found in your duel disc

Mustang takes a red stone out of his pocket

Yugi: Wow what is it?

Mustang: You don't know what this is?

Yugi: A Rock

Mustang: No this is the Philosophers stone

Yugi's eyes widen

Ed's Room 

Ed: Ive got to know what they are saying

Al: Maybe we should just wait here.

Ed: Lets see Havocs right out the door so lets go out the window.

Ed sticks his head out of his window and looks down

Riza: Hey Ed, Nice night isn't it

Ed Jerks back in hitting his head

Ed: Ahh,

He closes the window

Ed: Fine mustang if that's the way you want to play

Al: Brother what are you doing

Ed: Just making a small hole in the floor.

Ed Jumps through the hole to find it was a soft landing

Armstrong: Well Hello Edward, Nice of you to drop in. HA HA

Mustangs Office 

Yugi: I cant believe it.

Mustang: Neither could I. But there is something different about this stone.

Yugi: What?

Mustang: I cannot use it

Yugi: Why, isn't it suppose to amplify your power?

Mustang: Yes but I believe this is here to power up your duel disc.

Yugi: You think it was here all along

Mustang: Yes.

Yugi: Wait…Kaiba.

Mustang: What?

Yugi: Kaiba is the one who makes these.

Mustang: Maybe he knows,

Yugi: Maybe he doesn't, his company use to be for weapons, maybe it was used then and after he took it over he discovered the and created these.

Mustang: Uh, sure.

Yugi: He must have thought they were a perfect power source. That's why the monsters are so real.

Mustang: I'm not following you?

Yugi: It's Real, it's always been real….

**To be Continued**

**Well that turned out a bit more comical than I was wanting it to be. But I love comedy so I guess it just comes out. I hope you liked it. Review please!**


	6. Philosophers Stone Revealed

Motto Meets Elric Pt.6 

Yugi: Its Real it always has been…

Mustang: Ok, now we have to figure out why it only works for you.

Yugi: What makes you think it will work for me.

Mustang: Because you used it before.

Yugi: I did? You mean in the fight with Ed.

Mustang: Yeah

Yugi: No that was done by the Orichalcos.

Mustang: You said that brings out the evil but you obviously used a good power not an evil.

Yugi: So you think I used this without knowing.

Mustang: That's right, you've been an alchemist longer than you thought.

Ed Smashes the door in

Ed: Ha you can't keep me locked up mustang

Mustang: I figured that

Ed: What's That?

Yugi: What?

Ed: Don't play stupid that stone what is it?

Mustang: Ed calm down, we believe this is a philosopher's stone

Ed: I knew it; you've been hiding it from me.

Yugi: No, we found it in my duel disc. Apparently it is what powers my disc and I never knew about it.

Ed: I don't care don't you know what this means, We can get Al his body back.

Mustang: Ed calm down, this stone is unique we need to test it before letting you do anything.

Yugi: Yeah Ed, it might not be safe. I don't want anything bad to happen.

Mustang: Exactly, so Yugi we will be testing it tomorrow with you so be there.

Yugi: Yes Sir

Ed: Why him?

Mustang: It belongs to him.

The Next Morning 

Yugi: Hey Roy, are you here

Mustang: Yes I'm here

Mustang gives Yugi the stone

Yugi: So what do you want me to do

Mustang: Uh. You know alchemy, just try something

Yugi: Got it

Yugi raises his hands and nothing happens

Yugi: Maybe I am doing something wrong…

Mustang: you need a circle

Yugi draws a circle in the ground

Mustang: No a Transmutation circle!

Yugi: Oh, right… What's that?

Mustang: Maybe we should give him his duel disc

Mustang walks over to Yugi and gives him his duel disc

Yugi: Hey what did you do to the bottom?

Mustang: It was like that when I got it

Mustang runs back to a seat

Yugi puts his duel disc on and summons a monster

Yugi: Attack that rock!

The monster jumps and smashes its sword into the rock, breaking it into pieces.

Mustang: Amazing

Yugi: Wow it broke it. That's cool.

Mustang: Now let Ed try to use it

Ed: What do you mean try

Ed walks over to Yugi and Yugi hands him the stone.

Ed: Alright lets get started…Yeah

Ed puts his hands to the ground and creates a huge monster from the ground

Ed: How's that for cool.

The monster takes one step and begins to collapse

Ed: Oh no

Yugi: Ed Run

Ed runs to safety with the others.

Ed: I don't understand I should have super power with that stone.

Mustang: Your right but for some reason it only works for Yugi.

Ed: Great and all he can do with it is make monsters.

Yugi: There is a lot more to it than just that. You have to know each monster you use and respect it. They will treat you well if you do. You can summon powerful monsters or even fuse one or more together to make a new monster.

Ed: Fuse? Like a Chimera. So duel monsters does involve alchemy.

Yugi: I guess so.

Mustang: I guess that means you are an alchemist now Yugi. So lets make it official.

Ed: well let's go back now

Yugi: yeah I'm tired

Mustang: sorry about your Duel disc Yugi

Yugi: That's ok I guess we can fix it.

The Next Day 

Yugi: Oh I think my duel disc looks terrible.

Yugi holds out his cracked duel disc with a hole on the bottom.

Ed: Stop complaing, at least its in one piece.

Yugi: Hey Cant you fix it

Ed: No, that's got stuff I've never seen before I wouldn't know what to do.

Yugi: ok

The door opens and slams against the wall

Mustang: Hello, Elric Brothers, and Yugi.

All: Uh Hi…

Mustang: Yugi, I felt bad about destroying your duel disc

Yugi: I thought you said it was like that when you got it

Mustang: Right…Well after my observant eye for everything on it…

Flashback 

Mustang: Hughes check this disc out, do you think we can duplicate it

Hughes: Sure No problem, see you later…Hey Sheska wanna job.

Sheska: Another one…

Flashback End 

Mustang: Anyway we made you a new duel disc.

Yugi: Really Thanks a lot

Ed: Never made me nothing

Ed grunts in the corner of the room

Yugi: Wow this is so cool

Mustang: I know I designed it Yugi's hand there is a duel disc similar to his but is an off white color. It looks as if it was made with stone. But it is light and in the middle on the top where the Life point counter should be is the state Alchemist watch.

Yugi: This is so cool

Yugi pushes the small button on the pocket watch and it opens to reveal, that its not a clock but a counter that you set to your lifepoints and as they go down the clock hand goes down to a smaller number.

Mustang: Yes yes. But my key feature was that the compartment on the bottom opens and closes easily

Yugi: Thanks Roy

Yugi Runs over to him and hugs him

Ed's Thoughts: He cant hug Mustang

Mustangs Thoughts: He can't hug me

Yugi: Thanks a lot well lets go try it out

Ed: Alright lets have a little game You Versus Me

Yugi: Sounds fun

Ed: No your suppose to be scared and then it ends with me laughing evilly.

Yugi: But I'm not scared

Ed: That's not the point

Yugi: Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm

Ed: Are you listening to me? AHH

**To Be Continued**


	7. Friends or Not

Motto Meets Elric Pt.7 

Yugi: Are you ready Ed?

Ed: You bet!

Ed stands on a rock away from Yugi.

Yugi stands on the other side admiring his new disc

Ed: Hey you know we've started

Yugi looks up and sees Ed in the light falling towards him

Yugi: What

Yugi runs and leaps away from Ed and draws a card from his deck

Yugi: Activate Trap Hole

A hole opens beneath Ed's feet

Ed: What

Ed holds onto the side and pulls himself up back onto the ground

Ed: Did you think that could stop me…I've been using that trick for years.

Ed looks around

Ed: Where'd he go?

A monster appears behind Ed

Ed: What the?

The monster swings its sword

Ed jumps out of the way.

Ed: Ok then lets fight your way

Ed transforms his arm into a sword and smashes it into the monsters gut.

The monster Shatters

Ed: Now that's what I'm talking about

Ed turns around to be slashed by two more monsters

Ed: He set another trap

Yugi: Ed are you ok

Ed gets up and wipes the blood off his mouth

Ed: Yeah

Ed puts his hands on the ground and sends a jolt to Yugi knocking him to the ground

Ed: Now your gonna get it

Ed transmutes a giant cannon pointed at Yugi

Roy: Enough

Roy helps Yugi up

Roy: Lets call it a tie

Ed: What I was about to win

Roy: That may be true, but so was Yugi. Except he was more worried about hurting you.

Ed: So you've got yourself a new pet. How sweet.

Yugi: What?

Roy: Enough Edward. Yugi I am not going to allow you to join this military

Yugi: Why

Roy: Your not cut out to be in the military. Ed was ready to kill you and you were finished because you care to much.

Yugi: Wow, that's kind of a sad thing to put down

Roy: Yes maybe, but I will allow you to stay here as if you were a state alchemist until you can get back home.

Yugi: Really! Thanks

Roy: Your welcome

Yugi: Can I still be called "The Dueling Alchemist"

Roy: Why not, I'm sure nobody would object

Ed: I would!

Roy: Excuse me…nobody over 18 will object

Ed: Hey that's not fair

Roy: Maybe not, but since I'm in command it doesn't have to be fair

Ed: Ah forget it

Yugi: Hey where's Al?

Ed: What? I don't know, haven't seen him since we got back.

The door slams open

Hughes: Hey Ed, brought your brother back. Me and him took Elicia to the park today.

Al stands still at the doorway

Hughes: Well, I'll be seeing you

Ed: Hey Al, its not like you to run off without telling me

Al takes off his foot and tips it over Ed covering his face in sand

Al: She Buried me

Ed: Hughes let her bury you

Al: He helped

Al goes to the corner and sits down, and looks like he passed out after a long day

Ed and Yugi try to contain their laughter and rush out the door

Yugi: I'm hungry

Ed: Me too

After a nice meal 

Ed: I'm so tired

Yugi: Me too

Ed and Yugi both fall asleep in their chairs

Armstrong: Hmm, can't let them sleep there. They will be sore in the morning for sure!

Armstrong picks both of them up and carries them back to their room

A few hours later 

Armstrong: Hey you three get up. Rise and shine.

Yugi and Ed open their eyes to see Armstrong's sparkling forehead.

Armstrong: Great you're up

Armstrong walks away

Yugi: Is he always that shiny

Ed: Yeah, I heard he ran a car off the road once on a sunny day

All three of them laugh

Later that night 

Ed: So Yugi, what's it like where you live?

Yugi: It's nothing like this place. The Technology is very advanced.

Ed: Really?

Yugi: Yeah, you don't really here anything about alchemists.

Ed: So technology is everything there

Yugi: Not always, there are lots of other things to do.

Ed: Like what

Yugi: Um, there's duel monsters. Just about everybody plays it.

Ed: Oh, so is that all you do is play a card game

Yugi: No its not like that…Actually it kind of is…

Ed stares blankly at Yugi

Yugi: I've dueled to save the world a couple times

Ed: So you've save the world with playing cards

Yugi: Trading Cards, and yes

Ed: That sounds boring

Yugi: Know it isn't. You get to strategize and think of combinations to use against people.

Ed: So you like this game

Yugi: Yeah, as a matter of fact, I hold the title "King of Games" at home

Ed: What so you're like the best out of everybody

Yugi: That's what people say

Ed: WELL NO WONDER I COULDN'T BEAT YOU!

Al: Keep it down; I've got a headache

Yugi: As I was saying, I am called the King of games. But the only reason I'm good is because I have the support of my friends, and believe in the heart of the cards.

Ed: Heart of the cards? Do I even want to know…

Yugi: It is a bond between you and the monsters in your deck. When they trust you and you trust them no one can beat you.

Ed: That was the most…

Yugi looks at Ed directly

Ed: Corniest thing I ever heard

Ed falls to the ground laughing

Yugi hammers his fist down where Ed is sitting

Yugi: Ed that's the difference between me and you

Ed: what?

Yugi: I know I need help. And that I cant do things by myself. And I trust my friends so much that I would jump off a bridge knowing they would catch me.

Ed: huh

Yugi: You on the other hand only trust in yourself. You don't rely on anybody, and let nothing hold you back.

Ed: You don't know what you're talking about

Yugi: Yes I do. You will never win the battle against yourself if there is nobody to help you.

Ed: I've got my brother

Yugi: That may be, but what if you didn't

Ed: The point is I do

Yugi: Yeah, you do. So you better hold him close because he's the only one you have.

Yugi Slams the door behind him. And walks away

Ed: What's his problem?

**To be Continued**


	8. Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

Motto Meets Elric Pt.8 Ed's Room 

Ed: Yugi hasn't come back yet

Al: I think you hurt his feelings Ed

Ed: Me hurt him

Al: Yeah, Maybe you should go look for him.

Ed: Why don't you go?

Al: Because I'm sick

Ed: You cant get sick

Al: Yeah, but Mr. Hughes doesn't know that

Ed: Oh so your hiding from him

Al: No, I'm sick. If you see him just tell him that

Ed: Gotcha

Ed walks out of the room

Ed: See ya Al

Ed goes down the stairs

Hughes: Hey Ed, off on important business

Ed: Yeah

Hughes: Oh well I better go see your brother than

Ed: Oh he's not feeling well

Hughes: Oh, well than me and Elicia will go visit him. Elicia loves to make soup!

Ed: Yeah, have fun

Ed walks out the door

In town 

: Hey you..

Yugi: Who's there?

: Just come here

Yugi: Are you talking to me?

: Yeah

Yugi walks into the alley following the voice. Until he comes up to a tall man.

Yugi: Hi, Who are you?

Scar: My names Scar…

Yugi: Why are you named Scar?

Scar walks into the light revealing the scar on his forehead

Yugi: Oh, are you ok? Does that hurt?

Scar: No I'm fine. Do you know Edward Elric?

Yugi: Yeah, he's my friend. But he can be mean sometimes

Scar: So where is he?

Yugi: Oh he's not with me. He made me mad so I left last night. Maybe I should go back. Do you want me to take you to him?

Scar: I don't think that would be a wise thing to do.

Yugi: Well do you want me to tell him to meet you somewhere.

Scar: That's a better idea. I apologize

Yugi: For what

Scar knocks Yugi out and takes him back to his location

Scar: What is this stuff?

Yugi: Oh what happened?

Scar: Is that a State Alchemist Watch?

Yugi: What

Scar looks at Yugi and yells

Scar: Are you a State Alchemist?

Yugi: Me, I'm not sure. I think I might have been one, but I'm not anymore. It was only for a few days. You might say I'm an Unofficial State Alchemist

Scar: Why haven't I heard of you.

Yugi: I just told you Unofficial

Scar: What is this stuff you carry with you

Yugi: That's my deck and my duel disc.

Scar: I don't understand

Yugi: it's a game you play against people

Scar: A game?

Yugi: Yeah, it isn't common here.

Scar: I see, How does it work?

Yugi: You play a monster and your opponent plays a monster. The monster with the most Power wins. But you can also set traps and power up monsters with magic.

Scar: Magic, traps, and monsters. What are these monsters that are shaded different

Yugi: Oh those are fusion monsters. You get them by putting two or more monsters together to make a new monster.

Scar: A chimera…This is like alchemy.

Yugi: So I've been told. What's a Chimera?

Scar: As you said…It is a monster, who did not choose to be the way it is

Yugi: Huh?

They hear a crash outside

Scar: He must be hear

Yugi: Who

Scar: Edward Elric

Yugi: Oh

Ed: Yugi you in there

Yugi: Yeah Ed, I'm in here. Don't worry Scars with me

Ed: Yugi get away from him

Yugi: What why?

Ed: He's a murderer!

Yugi looks at Scar with fear

Scar smashes through the wall and punches Ed onto the ground

Yugi: Hey stop

Scar: This is not your concern

Scar hits Yugi and knocks him back through the hole

Ed: Hey

Ed punches Scar but doesn't do any damage to him

Scar smashes his fist into Ed's stomach.

Ed starts spitting blood from his mouth

Scar throws him to a wall smashing him into it

Scar holds Ed by the head with his cursed hand

Scar: Goodbye Fullmetal Alchemist

As Scar is about to unleash his fury a sword goes through his Stomach

Yugi: You wont hurt my friend any more

Scar: What…

Scar turns his head to see a knight on a horse?

Scar: Who is that?

Yugi: This is Gaia the Fierce knight! And this is Dark magician.

Dark magician appears in front of scar as he stands pierced with Gaia's sword.

Yugi: Dark Magic Attack!

The Dark magician unleashes a powerful attack head onto Scar.

Yugi: It's over. Where'd he go? Ed are you ok?

Ed: Yugi….You saved me

Yugi: Don't die

Yugi runs to town

Yugi: Help. Please Somebody Help!

Yugi runs back to Ed

Yugi: Ok Ed don't worry I'm gonna help you

Ed: Its to late

Yugi: No

Yugi scrounges through his deck

Yugi: there's got to be something here

Monster Reborn, umm Dian Keto the cure master

Yugi: That's it I activate Dian Keto The Cure Master

Ed lies there still

Yugi: Ed…Ed it's ok now…Ed answer me

Yugi starts to cry

Yugi: No, this can't happen. It just can't.

**To be continued**


	9. Sympathy Brings Revenge

Motto Meets Elric Pt.9 

The day is raining, Faces are sad, as people gather to give their last respects

The Cemetery 

The military as well as Ed's friends and family stood around the freshly dug plot. Tears leak out of everyone's eyes.

Roy: I'm sorry Ed, I should have protected you better than I had. You did not deserve to die. You were to young

Hughes: It's not your fault Roy. You couldn't have known

Riza: He's right sir

Al: I can't believe he is really gone…

Yugi: I'm sorry Al…This is all my fault.

Yugi runs off into the distance as far as he can go before he tires out

He sits there in the rain waiting for time to go by

Yugi: I can't believe that happened. I was with Scar, I was talking to him and he… he killed Ed. Why did this happen? I was there…I let him do it.

Hours pass by and Yugi still sits there 

Yugi looks at the ground and sees that it isn't raining anymore

He thinks for a bit and then he puts his finger onto the ground.

He draws a Transmutation circle on the ground

Yugi: is this how its done

Yugi grabs a few sticks and sets them in the middle.

He puts his hands down and to his surprise it sparks and turns the sticks into a miniature Baseball bat.

Yugi: I did it

He picks up a small pebble and tosses it into the air and hits it with his bat.

Yugi looks at his tiny bat and frowns

Later That night 

Yugi: They probably wont let me come back. But where can I go

Yugi walks around the town deeper and deeper into the night

Yugi: What do I do? I don't have any friends anymore

Al: That's not true

Yugi: Al? What are you doing here? Don't you hate me?

Al: No, its not your fault.

Roy: He's right Yugi.

Hughes: Yeah its ok, we all blame ourselves and you shouldn't bare this alone.

Winry: Yeah we all have too.

Yugi: Who are you?

Winry: Sorry, I am Al's and Ed's friend.

Yugi: Thanks all of you for being so kind. But I have no where to go.

Roy: Nonsense, you can stay at headquarters

Hughes: or you can stay with me

Yugi: Thanks, can I stay with you Al.

Al: Yeah, I am going to stay in Ed's room for a while

Back in Al's Room 

Al is sitting and Yugi is lying on the bed with his face down

Al: Yugi are you ok?

Yugi: No

Al: Are you sad because you cant go home

Yugi: No, I am sad because of your brother. Going home Is the least of my concern now.

Al: Yeah

Yugi: I was so mean to Ed. The day before. I told him he didn't have any friends. But he came to save me anyway. And I couldn't save him…

Al: Don't worry about that. The morning he left he had forgiven you and he went to go look for you.

Yugi: Maybe but I was being friends with Scar. I talked to him and showed him my cards. He seemed like a nice guy, but then he turned completely.

Al: oh

Yugi: He used me to get to Ed. Do you know I was going to bring him here

Al: What?

Yugi: He wanted to know if I new Ed and I told him I could introduce him since it was so important.

Al: I can't believe it

A few hours later 

Yugi: Al?

Al: Yeah

Yugi: Can you teach me Alchemy?

Al: What, uh I don't know if I can

Yugi: Please Al, I really want to learn

Al: Ok

The Next Day 

Al: Ok This is a Transmutation circle

Al draws the circle on the ground

Yugi: Ok so you draw that put some stuff in the middle and change it

Al: No not exactly. It is called equivalent exchange.

Yugi: Whats that mean

Al: You need something of equal value to make something else.

Yugi: So it is like paying for something

Al: Yeah sort of.

After a few hours of practice 

Yugi: I got it

Transmutation circles are all over the ground with different little sculptures in each one

Yugi: This is great. I never thought I could ever do something like this

Al: To tell you the truth neither did I.

A bird falls from the sky 

Yugi: Oh no, its dead

Al: Yeah

Yugi: It looks like it was in a struggle with some animal.

Al: um

Yugi: Can we bring it back Al?

Al: What? No never, that is not allowed.

Yugi: Yeah, I guess you're right

Al: Well we better get going

Yugi: I'm going to stay for a while and practice

Al: Oh, ok. See you later

Yugi: bye

Al walks away and Yugi takes another look at the dead bird.

Yugi: why cant it be done. This bird didn't deserve to die

Yugi takes out his Philosophers Stone, and draws a circle around the bird.

Yugi: Ok Here I go

The light around the bird makes a small rumble and then the bird moves

Yugi: I did it

The bird stands on the ground and jumps up and flies away.

Back in Al's Room 

Yugi: Hey Al

Al: Hi Yugi, you seem happy

Yugi: I've got to go somewhere

Al: Where are you going

Yugi: I'm going to meet someone, Watch my duel disc and cards please

Al: Sure

Yugi Walks out of the room

Al: Hmm, where would he want to go without this. Hmm, its not working

Al opens the compartment on the bottom

Al: The Stone is gone!

In an alley 

Yugi walks into the alley

Yugi: Scar! I know you're there!

Lightning Flashes

Scar: You, what do you want?

Yugi: You killed Ed, you had no right too. He never did anything to you…You are a murderer.

Scar: Have you come here for any reason

Yugi: I have come for you.

Yugi's eyes glow an intense red as he squeezes the stone tightly into his palm.

Scar: Is that the Philosophers Stone

Yugi: That's right

Yugi Charges towards Scar with all his force. Scar dodges his attack.

Scar: You may have the stone but you don't know how to use it

Yugi holds the stone in his hand and smashes it into the ground making the sand lift up and create a weapon.

Yugi: You are going to pay for what you did

Yugi slashes at Scar smashing through his leg

Scar: Ahh

Yugi goes in for a punch to his face to be caught my Scars hand

Scar: Now you will pay

Yugi: I don't think so

Scar: What my power isn't working on him

Yugi pushes the power he is trying to use back on him tearing off Scars fingers and skin on his palm

Yugi: How does it feel to be killed by your own hand.

Yugi grabs scar by his elbow and rips it off

Yugi: You will suffer for what you did.

Scar: You beat me, just kill me off

Yugi: No, I'm not going to kill you. I am going to let you suffer as long as possible.

Al: Yugi

Yugi: Al?

Al: Don't kill him

Yugi: I'm not going to kill him. I am not a murderer. I am just bringing justice to this killer.

Roy: It's Scar seize him

The guards grab Scar and hold him in keeping him controlled since he is almost dead.

Roy: What were you thinking?

Yugi: I wanted Ed's murderer to feel the pain he made all of his friends and family felt.

Roy: I understand that but you should not have done that

Al: Are you okay Yugi?

Yugi: Yeah

Back at headquarters 

Roy: Well Scars in our custody, and you are ok so I guess all went well

Yugi: Yeah

Roy: But Why couldn't he hurt you

Yugi: It was probably the stone preventing him.

Roy: Yeah that must be it.

Yugi: I am going to go visit Ed

Roy: oh, ok.

Yugi walks out

**To Be Concluded**


	10. Saying Goodbye

**Motto Meets Elric Pt.10**

**The Cemetery**

Yugi: Hey Ed, I know you probably cant here me but I'm sorry for what happened.

Yugi looks at the Tombstone

Yugi: But don't worry Ed you're coming back.

Yugi gets up and walks back to headquarters

Yugi: Hey Al, what are you doing?

Al: I am remembering the old days with my brother. I miss him a lot

Yugi: I'm Sorry Al

Al: Thanks

Yugi: Al do you know of any books about different types of alchemy

Al: Um, you might check the library

Yugi: Ok thanks Al

Yugi Walks out

**The Library**

Yugi: Hmm, Human Transmutation

Yugi studies the book in and out for many hours

Yugi: I know what I've got to do

**Back at Al's Room**

Al: Hey Yugi you've been gone a while

Yugi: Yeah, I've been studying

Al: Studying what

Yugi: I'm not going to let anybody suffer anymore

Al: What?

Yugi: I'll see you later Al

Al: But what about your duel disc

Yugi: Keep it

Yugi rushes out of the room

A field far away from central 

Yugi: This should work well

**Back in Central**

Al looks through Yugi's stuff he left including the books on Human Transmutation

Al: Human Transmutation! No he wouldn't

Al: Colonel Mustang I think Yugi's gone to bring Ed Back

Mustang: What

Al: I found these books in his stuff. And he acted like he wasn't coming back.

Mustang we have to stop him, get everybody else

**The field**

Yugi: Ok I have my transmutation circle. Now I just need the equivalency of a human. Which would be a human. This Philosophers Stone should help me also.

Yugi has an envelope with a letter he wrote to Ed.

Yugi: it's time

Yugi Sits in the middle of the Transmutation Circle. And squeezes the Philosophers stone into his palm. And puts his hands to the ground

Al: Yugi Stop

Yugi looks at Al and smiles

A huge flash of light and flames cover the circle.

**Inside The Circle**

Yugi: Ed there you are

Ed: Yugi what are you doing here.

Yugi: I am bringing you back.

Ed: What how can I come back I'm dead

Yugi: It worked Ed your body is waiting for you.

Ed: But what about you

Yugi: We're friends, you gave your life for me and I will give mine for you

Ed: No

**Outside the circle**

Al: What's happening?

Roy: I don't know

Al: The flames are dying down

Roy: Lets go

Al: Is that my brother

Ed walks out of the flames

Ed: Al

Al: Brother, but where's Yugi

Ed: He's gone.

Al: He's dead

Ed: I don't think so

Al: Then where is he?

Ed: I think he went back home

Roy: Edward, you're alive

Ed: Yeah, that Yugi's one heck of an alchemist

Hughes: Hey this envelope was found in the field its addressed to you Ed.

**Dear Ed,**

**If you are reading this that means the transmutation was a success. I will miss you, Al, and everybody else. This was one amazing adventure and I am glad I got to experience it. The Philosophers stone was probably taken with me when it was transmuted. I hope you don't mind getting you old body back. Take care and I wish you luck on your journey. Take care of my cards.**

**Your Friend**

**Yugi Motto**

**Domino City**

: Hey Yugi, wake up

Yugi: What? Joey?

Joey: Yeah man who else

You've been out cold for hours

Yugi: Was it just a dream

Joey: Come on Yugi, Tristan, and Tea are waiting for us.

Yugi: I'll be right there

Yugi reaches into his pocket and pulls out a silver watch.

Yugi: Thanks Ed, and Al

He clips it to his pants and rushes outside

Joey: Hey Yugi, nice watch.

Yugi: Thanks you can call me "The Dueling Alchemist"

Joey: Where'd that come from

Tea: Come on guys we're gonna be late

**Central**

Al: Hey Ed

Ed: Yeah Al

Al: Do you think we will ever learn this game

Ed: I don't know but we have forever to practice

Al: Yeah, I heard Scar escaped with his arm

Ed: Yeah but lets not worry about that right now

Ed hangs up a frame with Yugi's letter and a picture they had taken a while back of the three of them.

Ed: It's all going to work out

**The End**

**By Eddie Barkman**

**Wait but what about the pharaoh**

**  
**Pharaoh: I will be a Pokemon Master!

Pika Pika PikaCHUUUUUUU

**The End**


	11. Side Story

**Note this takes place sometime before the ending of "Fullmetal meets The King of Games"**

**Motto Meets Elric Side story**

Kaiba: Yugi its been months and where are you?

Mokuba: Big Brother!

Kaiba: What is it Mokuba?

Mokuba: Shut UP!

Kaiba: well this is awkward

A shoe flies off a balcony and hits Kaiba on the head.

Kaiba: Mokuba Why?

Mokuba: I need to sleep…

**In another part of Domino city**

Grandpa: Oh Yugi, you haven't been home in months, where have you gone.

Joey: Come on gramps get your groove on

Grandpa: oh right. "Shake that grandpa shake that grandpa"

Tristan: Oh MY, Yugi's hair isn't real

Tea: what makes you say that Tristan?

Tristan opens the closet revealing 6 wigs that bare a resemblance to Yugi's.

Grandpa: I thought it was obvious. HAHAHAHA

**Another area in Yugi's world**

Pegasus: Hmm, I sense Yugi boy is in some battle for is life in some other world. And

that he may need all the help he can get. Or maybe I need to cut back on the wine.

Pegasus falls back to sleep forgetting everything.

**Pokemon World**

Pharaoh: Ok I just have to remain calm. They are just little animals.

Charmander: Char Charmander

Pharaoh: Gulp, little talking animals

Charmander: Charmander….CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Pharaoh: Little talking animals with special powers. Cough Oh no Yugi's wig…..Yugi where's a wig. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Back in the Fullmetal world.**

Yugi: I feel as if a lot of people are thinking about be tonight.

Ed: Hey I will be right back

Al: Oh brother

Yugi: I miss home but this has been a lot of fun

Al: I am glad you're here Yugi

Yugi: Thanks Alphonse

Yugi trips on a loose floorboard smashing himself into the ground knocking his hair off his head.

Al; AHHHH, I didn't see anything. BROTHER!

Al runs out of the room leaving Yugi and his bald head on the floor.

Yugi: Just so you know, I chose this hair

**That is the end of this side story Be sure to check out the full "Fullmetal meets the King of Games**


End file.
